The Princess of Voltar
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Isabella Volturi is a not a hidden princess, but her country is. Many search to find them but all have failed, Isabella longs to find herself, but will an overprotective Mother/Queen-to which she is barely on speaking terms with-allow her to? AH
1. All Is Not Always What It Appears To Be

_Enjoy this little story, my earlier post at an old story failed miserably, so this will hopefully make up for it. This prologue will be in 3__rd__ person but I can change that if you don't like it for (hopefully) future chapters. Cause I'm nice like that ;)_

_If you want to know what going on with my other stories I wrote that all on the failed story :D enjoy!_

_Sasha XxxX_

_P.S did you guys see the royal wedding? It was fuckin amazing! Makes me proud to live here and be a part of that, I'm too young to have been at Diana's. So this new story about royalty is devoted to the newlyweds, Kate and William let's just hope the paparazzi don't harass them too much ;) _

The Princess of Voltar

Prologue: All Is Not Always What It Appears To Be

"Princess, your mother wishes to see you" Garrett bowed as he spoke his message to Isabella, Princess of Voltar.

"Garrett you know you don't have to bow for me" Isabella smiled kindly at the man that had posed as her guard since she was small, and added

"It's unnecessary" Garrett offered her his arm and she took it. You'd think that in these more modern times that the protection of a princess would have changed also, but not in Voltar. They still surrounded their royalty in mounted police, walking guards and horses that were trained to stampede.

"Thank you" Isabella spoke quietly, secretly fearing what she had done wrong this time.

The queen was not a patient woman, the loss of her husband made her bitter and out for revenge. Isabella, however innocent it seemed to her, continued to push her mother's buttons, at all the wrong times. This would be one of those times. The princess tentatively opened the door, refusing to let Garrett do that for her also, and meekly made her way into her mother's study.

"Sit" the queen's voice was cold, and hard; as it had been since Isabella was six.

"Yes my queen" their relationship was strained and purely political most of the times. But Isabella knew this was not one of _those_ conversations,

"You may call me mother in this conversation" she nodded,

"Isabella you have been tugging at my last nerves" she fiddled with the edge of her shorts,

"I'm sorry mother"

"No, you are not" Isabella's brow furrowed tightly, fighting to sassy remark she was about to make,

"No matter how many times I have told you, you _still_ do not take your role as a princess seriously!" I rolled my eyes discreetly,

"You wash dishes with the kitchen staff, you fold clothes with the maids; you sew with the handmaids and plant with the gardeners! You are not to mix with them, you are meant to be planning your wedding! How are you to be married and find a husband if you are so intent on clinging to your childhood?"

"I am not clinging to my childhood! I never had one and you know it, I grasping the childhood I didn't have then _now_, all the things I missed out on I'm getting them _now_. I haven't been out of this palace in 12 _years_, that's ridiculous!"

"The only thing that is ridiculous Isabella is your behaviour, if you are so intent on having _that_ type of lifestyle by all means have it" the princesses eyes widened,

"Really?" the queen snorted,

"Don't sound so excited dear, I'll enrol you into Dartmouth and ship you off to the US" Isabella bit her lip,

"Do I have to go to Ivy League?" the queen's glare was icy and full of warning,

"It's either that or study here as planned, I will not have you mixing with commoners but if I must then you are going to mix with the uppermost class of them" her mother's egotistical view of the world was sickening but as she had learnt, you have to put up with it.

Voltar was a small Island just off the north east coast of Australia, the temperature was at a constant high and the oceans were a crystal blue. Voltar was a completely independent country and hardly anyone knew it existed by the wish of Renee, however they _did_ know Isabella and the royal family, just not where they ruled. Voltar was also part of the ring of fire, sat right on the boundary between Pacific and Australian plate.

Queen Renee was a spiteful woman who ran the country well, no one could deny that; however raising a child hadn't been her forte and had given her child a nanny by the name of Rosalie and a personal guard named Garrett. The poor child grew up barely knowing her own mother, though most of the time she was only feet away.

The child grew up and was suddenly taken into the interest of her mother, and was thrust duties she had no idea how to undertake. The princess couldn't even walk right, and as the pressure got too much for Renee, she, once again, left her responsibilities as a mother, to princess's nanny, and allowed her to step in; the princess was Isabella.

"You shall leave in the morning" Isabella nodded,

"Is there anything required of me?" the queen contemplated that,

"You are allowed to study amongst the commoners but do not…_mingle_ outside of class, do you understand?"

"Perfectly mother"

"We shall go back to our former mannerisms princess"

"Yes my queen, thank you my queen"

Isabella paced in her room, "Tomorrow" she muttered, knowing full well that mean the crack of dawn.

"I'll have to see henry and say bye to everyone" Isabella only spoke _"properly"_ when her mother was in ear shot, her room was sound proof so there was no fear of exposure.

"Oh crap, I need to call Rosalie" she quickly made her way to the phone to call her nanny, Rosalie Hale couldn't have children, and even though she was 34 she'd been with Isabella since she was 16, bella had only been a few days old when Rosalie had cared for her.

"Rose?...yeah, she cracked…I'm going to America!" both girls squealed into the phone simultaneously. Isabella Volturi was one crafty bad ass princess, that the world was about to discover.

_If you were wondering what "Voltar" stands for light =) you'll need that for future reference (and plus the relevance to the ring of fire), and Voltar is _completely_ made up, because I'm cool like that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and this was cleared than some of my other openings to my other stories, I tend to confuse everyone when I start out a story, sorry about that. Ok if you've bothered to read this far, thank you, very kind, and please review…or don't and I'll realize that you don't like it :/ kay, right, yeah Enjoy, happy reading, and _REVIEW_! Lol, ok bye! Hehe_

_Sasha XxxX_

_P.S. yes, I am hyper, ooh! And this is the ass kicking bella many reviewers of my other stories were asking for! BYE BYE! *waves*_


	2. Who Knew?

_Near the end of this chapter Isabella's coat of arms is mentioned there is a pic on my profile if you want a look, I'll remind you at the end for those who are forgetful ;) _

_Thank you to; _

_Those 4 who reviewed;_

_Those 2 who faved;_

_And those 4 who alerted._

_I hope you continued to enjoy this story =)_

_Sasha XxxX_

The Princess of Voltar

Chapter 1: Who Knew?

**Isabella's POV**

"Garrett you can't follow me around the whole campus, it would look stalkersish" we were on a plane heading for America, Rose had gone off to find some food and garret was freaking out,

"But what about the dangers-" I scoffed,

"What kind of dangers could _possibly_ be at a place of education?" Garrett gave me an incredulous look.

"Princess-" I gave him a stern look,

"_Isabella_, you have been out of the public eye for years, the last time they saw you was when you were the mere age of six. And everyone loved you to pieces."

"Makes up for the lack of love from my own mother" I muttered, Garrett wisely held his toung,

"And you will be the new, what do they call it these days, the new _it_ thing. Everyone will want to be near you, and you'll have no control over it"

"Yes I will, I won't tell them who I am" Garrett fell silent,

"You said the last time they saw me was when I was six, I've changed since then"

"Not much Isabella, the resemblance is still very prominent" Garrett got out his wallet and pulled out a picture of himself, me, Rose and my father. Tears well in my eyes, my _guard_ had a picture of me on him but my mother didn't have a single picture of me in any of her rooms, let alone a picture with the both of us in it on her. She had even refused to hold me when I was born. It sickened me.

But emotions aside I _could_ see the resemblance,

"Ok I see what you mean, but they're not going to automatically assume that I'm a princess Garrett"

"I'm back and I brought food!" Rose called, I smiled,

"Hey rose" she had unknowingly got me out of a complex situation, bless her.

I finished off my ham and tomato sandwich and wiped my mouth lightly,

"So have you thought about what you're going to study?" I shrugged,

"Queenie ordered I study geography and literature, and she'll check so I have to do those, but I was thinking about doing some stage directing or something like that" I shrugged, trying to act indifferent,  
>"Well whatever you do we'll support you" Garrett said, a soothing hand on my shoulder as Rose held my hand and gave it a squeeze.<p>

The plane landed 2 hours later and I stepped off the plane with an excited spring in my step.

"Finally land!" I called and was fully prepared to kiss the god blessed land right on the spot, Rose giggled,

"You never did like flying" Garrett said shaking his head.

"C'mon let's go!" I called as I skipped around in random patterns,

"Someone's excited" I heard Rose say, her voice holding a strange tinge of hope.

"Can you blame her?" Rose laughed,

"Not really" I didn't even mind that I was being spoken of as if I was a child, I was far too happy. I was away from Voltar from the first time since I was 6, that was 12 _years_.

We arrived at a large apartment building, it was extravagant and lavish. Nothing that I wasn't used to, the evil queen wouldn't let me live on campus, with the _commoners_ god, for all everyone knew I _was_ a commoner. But either way, I had to live here, it wasn't that bad it just took some of the magic away ya know?

"We have the penthouse" I nodded,

"And the level below so no noise travels, we don't want to hear late night parties" Garrett made a face, I laughed lightly.

"No I'll be in them" garret eyes held a mix of anxiety and authority, I smiled slightly to get me off the hook,

"When will my stuff get here?" I asked Rose,

"Um…" she looked at her watch,

"An hour or so" I nodded and walked in between them as we made it up the front steps.

*~()~*

The apartment was beautiful, the food was magnificent, and there had been no fights between me and any strangers yet, but the only thing out of place was…me. Sure I got along with people, and I did everything everyone else did but as I sat in the car outside my new uni, I couldn't see myself doing what the thousands of them were piling in to do. That wasn't me, but I knew I had to prove a point even if it was killing me inside just _thinking_ of what those people could do to me. They could make or break me essentially, I could be shunned like I had from my country; or, alternatively they could welcome me with welcoming, open arms and make me never want to leave. I could re-make my life; make a new family, a new home, a new beginning.

Technically my beginning started when I was born and my mother wouldn't even hold me, but today, I was determined to make _this_ my beginning, I deserve that much. This isn't my fault anymore, I wouldn't change a thing If I was honest, I learnt some very valuable things from my childhood experiences.

_Love is not forever_

_Certain mothers just weren't meant to be mothers_

_A shunned baby leads to a strong adult…eventually_

I took a deep breath, I didn't know what I would encounter but I swear to god, it better becovered in chocolate.

"You ready?" Rosalie asked,

"No" I answered automatically, my face holding no emotion; it was easier to deal with no emotion at all than be bombarded with everything I'd bottled up for years on end.

"That's the spirit!" I rolled my eyes,

"No more make-up Rose, I feel like I'm wearing a mask"

"That's the point, no one will recognise you! Aren't I a genius?" I sighed, and nodded. Best just go along with everyone else, not that I had much evidence to back up that idea from the past years but it'll do.

I tapped my index finger on the window and the chauffeur opened the door for me,

"Thank you" I said to both the chauffeur holding the door and the one holding my hand to help me out of the car. They tipped their hats,  
>"It's no bother Princess" both said in sync,<p>

"_Isabella"_ I chided, they smiled slightly,

"Isabella" at first it had been freaky having them both speak in unison but after a while it's kinda cool.

Garret was instantly at my side,  
>"Any moment you need us, just call. I have Felix and Demetri as well if needed, as well as Emmet" I cringed,<p>

"Demetri only wants what's best for you and promises to behave"

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it" I said dryly, Demetri was a persistent little bastard but he was sweet…just, not my type.

"You know my number?" I smiled softly,  
>"Since I was 6 Garret, I haven't recently got amnesia" Garret gave me a stern look,<p>

"Sorry, sorry, shouldn't joke about that stuff and yes, I know your number…happy?"

"Very, now off you go, can't be late on your first day"

"You sound like her mother" Rosalie chided him,  
>"Nah, <em>my<em> mother never came to my first day of school" I shrugged, Rose gave me an apologetic look, I smiled tightly,  
>"S'ok, I got used to it, and Garrets right I shouldn't be late" I realized then that the guards surrounding me, and the non-number plated car with my coat of arms on it was drawing attention. I blushed and looked down,<br>"So much for blending in" I muttered bitterly,

"You'll do fine" Rose gave me a hug and I practically latched onto garret,

"If I die today from embarrassment or another natural disaster, you can have my room" I smiled at him, held my satchel strap on my shoulder, hugged my folder to my chest and jogged off, waving behind me.

Whispers followed in my wake but I paid no attention, they can think what they like but they'll never guess who I am.

"Excuse me?" I could barely see over the front desk, I needed to grow. It surprised me at how pale everyone was here; I looked down at my arms. My skin was an olive tone and everyone else looked ghostly pale, I thought it was meant to be sunny here? Or maybe it's just not what I'm used to. I had no idea, but this place is weird already.

"Hello dear" a kind blond lady smiled up at me,

"Hello-"

"Let me talk to her!" another lady pushed past the first, her name tag ready, Ms. Cope.

"I just wanted-" I got cut off once again and it was pissing me off,

"Sue!" Ms. Cope practically screeched as _sue_ made her way forward to actually answer my question…that is, if I ever got to finish it.

"You know what, never mind" I turned and walked away, these people were seriously batty. I don't mean the normal batty, as in when you get old. I mean _seriously_ crazy, off their rocker, up the corner, round the bend crazy.

As I walked down the halls in search of an official looking office or possible a headmistress, hoping that she didn't have a screw loose as well, I noticed the groups that were scattered around. I frowned; I wasn't ever going to fit in midway through the year.

There were groups of girls in pink, and girls in black. There were groups of boys with text books and smiles; there were boys with skull chains and biker boots. But the group that stood out the most was the one that wasn't separated by gender; no they were separated from the rest by their atmosphere. Within ten feet of them you could just _feel_ that they were bad news, another 5 feet and you were ready to peg it to the nearest safe house.

They didn't need all the props the other groups had you just _knew_ they were bad, and no one dared judged them, I got that and I had only been here for 10 minutes. But being the adrenalin junky that I was I glared at them, hard, they reminded me of home. The cold place where I was held a prisoner to my country, so why shouldn't I glare? Why shouldn't I release all the hatred I had for my mother on them? Why should I? that's the thing, I couldn't convince myself that I _shouldn't_ hate them, so that's what I did, I hated them.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see and short lady, a few centimetres taller than me; she had glasses and strawberry blond hair,

"Can I help you?" I said as sweetly as possible,

"Are you the new student?" I want straight answers not fucking questions lady,

"Yes, I am"

"I need to see you In my office, your mother is rather distressed"

"Tell her to go to hell" I spat, venom present ominously in my every word, every move.

"But she says-"

"Why should I listen to her?"

"Well, she's your mother-"

"That's the thing, she's not, and I refuse to continue this conversation when nosey little bastards are listening in" the lady gritted her teeth, _that's right, you gotta deal with me for the next few years, won't _that_ be fun?_

"Very well, but I wish to speak to you sooner or later"

"Sure, sure, I'll drop by some time Mrs…." I raised an eyebrow in question,

"_Miss_. Denali, you're headmistress" and _que_ the running…ok maybe I wasn't running I sorta seethed on the spot,

"You will respect your superiors Miss. Volturi" I scoffed,  
>"Is that an order?"<p>

"Yes, yes it is now-" she snapped but I held up a hand,  
>"How am I meant to respect my superiors if there are none in sight, I suggest you do some research on your students before you start shouting principles <em>miss<em>. Denali" before when she stressed her title it was with authority _I_ stressed it to make her realize that she was still single for a reason. It was a talent I picked up as a defence mechanism, lower everyone else's self-esteem until they're at your level.

I knew I was talking loudly but this bitch needed to be put in her place,

"I'm have a lot of rich student here, where their daddy paid for them to get the best education possible, now that's one level in the social world but you _cannot_ and _will not_ speak to me as your inferior, do you understand?" she deadpanned without an answer,

" _I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_ she flinched, _that's right bitch, messed up girl right here, _she simply nodded curtly,  
>"I will inform your mother of this" she said as if it had a hold over me, I snorted,<p>

"Like she'd care, now if you'll excuse me I need to go impose on a teacher and enrol myself in their class, good day _Miss_. Denali" and the prisoner of a princess had been released.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and saw that garret had sent me a text;

_=(_

He was disappointed, I held back the tears, I pushed everyone away, every, single time, physically, verbally, emotionally, a never ending cycle.

The different group that stood out earlier held a variety of looks on their faces, one blond, painfully beautiful girl tried to bump into me but I was expecting it and hit her shoulder hard with mine.

"Watch who your messing with bitch" I muttered to her, my voice lacking t usual spunk that I had when I threatened people, she seemed to notice,  
>"You're no match for me, you have no one back <em>you<em>" I knew right then, even if I did tell the truth about my identity no one would believe me, I wasn't a princess, I didn't act like one. This was what my mother was talking about, to outsiders my mother _looked_ like royalty, I, on the other hand; just look like the straggly unwanted daughter of said royalty. I was pitied, I knew I was, but I was admired as well; for what I didn't know.

"You'd be surprised what a princess can hide behind her mask"

_That's the second chapter up, hope you review or alert or whatever you do when you like a story :D ok, enjoy the rest of your reading and if you want a pic of Isabella's coat of arms it's on my profile. Quite proud of it actually =) it had some Latin in it sorry if you don't know Latin, if you want I'll tell you what it means next chapter but I don't want to ruin it because it plays a part in the story and if you know then it won't be a surprise. However, if you are dying to know, then Google translate it. I know it's a bit dodgy but you can check it with me, kk? You'll know you've got it right when you do. Remember all the capitals, that plays a part in the meaning, it will mean something different if it's not capitalized, it's like a place name, I know I'm rambling I'll shut up now._

_ok, I'm gunna have to love ya and leave ya, _

_Sasha XxxX_


End file.
